Lovestruck
by Maekii
Summary: This is the 12th Hunger Games. Mei and Ryan don't know what to do when they are picked together. What will happen? (first summary ever; ignore it and read the story. xD)


Mei's point of view

Oh, great. It's the reaping today. What else would it be? I sigh as I get out of bed.

I'm 13, in District 3. This would be the 12th Hunger Games. I hope I don't get picked. But if I do, I have a plan. I'll get an axe and use it as my main weapon, but avoid as much action as possible. I'd climb a tree….. I'll just not think about that now. Who knows what the future holds?

I walk downstairs to get breakfast and get dressed. My mother says to me, "Wear this dress." She gestures to a beautiful yet simple light orange dress.

"I love it, "I say with sincerity, smiling in my genuine smile. My hair was naturally rather curly, so as I finished dressing up, I had to make sure it didn't look overwhelming. After I was done, I walked downstairs to get my shoes on, and get ready to go.

Soon it was time to walk to the District Square. I calmed myself, and didn't even think of any bad thoughts. I would make it through, right?

Ryan's point of view

Oh. I wake up to remember this is the dreaded day. Today was the Reaping, where we'd get picked for this annual Hunger Games. This was the 12th Hunger Games. I had turned 14 about 2 months ago. This would be fun if I got picked.

But…. What if I actually get picked? My name's in there 6 times if I remember right. As I get out of bed I look in the mirror to see how bad I look.

I'm rather short for my age. I'm older than everybody in my grade, and shorter. I hope this won't be a disadvantage if I get picked. But I'll just leave it at that.

I get dressed in some nice clothes for a change, and go to the kitchen for some breakfast. My dad walks in and tells me, "Don't worry. You won't… be picked… "

"I only hope not. "I say, rolling my eyes.

It's time to go. A thought flashes my mind about that girl…. She won't get picked… Will she?

Mei's point of view

I walk to the square and "sign in". It's a fair day outside, and many people are already gathered here. I go to the 13 year olds' section. I look around for a certain somebody.

'He's there.' I think to myself, seeing him in the 14 year olds' section. I look away before he sees I was looking at him.

Then, our District escort walks up to the podium. "Why, Hello District 3! "Hillary Hugo exclaims, her yellow outfit dazzling me. Nobody responds.

"Well, we have a special video here, brought to you from the Capitol! "She says with a remote in her hand.

"Ugh. This again? " I whisper to myself as it shows. I don't pay attention; one time seeing it is plenty. How could I forget it?

After it's done, she turns it off, and she starts talking about it. Then she chimes, "Ladies First! "She then reaches down into the bowl of names. I show a content face, but I pay attention… for some reason.

"Mei Gies! " She says before I know it.

'Oh Lord.' I think, making sure not to show my scared side as I walk up to the podium. My golden blond hair shines in the sunlight, and it makes it look lighter than it actually is.

"Now for the boys," She says, reaching into the boys' names. "Ryan Del Rosario."

I try not to show my shock and flustered face. I hope I didn't blush. Then, he walked up to the podium.

"Well, here's District 3's tributes!" She says simply, gesturing for us to shake hands.

'Shit. How weird could this get…? This is bad. I'm paired with the very boy I'd say I really hate. However, I can't help but like him….' I think as we get put into the rooms for good-byes.

Ryan's point of view

I'm hopeful. Hopeful that I won't be picked.

Hillary Hugo, our District's escort, walks up In her ugly yellow outfit. I don't pay attention until she starts calling names.

Then, she calls the name I don't want to hear.

"Mei Gies, come on up!" My eyes open wide. 'No. She'll…. Leave me…..' I think, watching her perfect figure walk up to the podium.

She's.. beautiful. In that one moment, I see her. Flawless.

"Now for the boys!" She exclaims, then I shut my eyes. "Ryan Del Rosario!"

'Oh fuck.' I think, shifting through the people, walking up to the podium. This was the worst thing possible.

We were locked in for death.


End file.
